Hiroyo Hayashibara
, or formerly known as Cyan (シアン Shian) and Hiroyo Takahata (高畠 博代 Takahata Hiroyo), is one of the main characters of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. She formerly wielded the power of Chariot Fighter Chaser (チャリオットファイターチェイサー Chariotto Faitā Cheisā) as Cyan. History Hiroyo is a TV reporter from TransHead TV who was abducted and brainwashed by the Chariot Empire and turned into a Chariot Fighter. Therefore, she was declared missing for three years, until her ID was found by Anaira Hayashibara after their battle. Rivalry with Anaira Hayashibara While Anaira Hayashibara and her staff of her weekly show headed on to their location to feature a story there, Cyan stopped the service van in order to face Anaira. Anaira went out of the van and started to confront her. As a result, they faced each other in a battle. In their second encounter, Cyan challenged Anaira in a battle once again. The clash continues as they chased together to the high mountains. They ended the clash using Meister Slash and Chaser Dash respectively. Cyan felt disgusted, and she told Anaira that their battle is not yet over. Her real identity and returning back as Hiroyo Takahata Anaira and Cyan started to face each other in a battle. As the battle goes, the two Armored Fighters had a close combat until Anaira noticed that there was a strong feeling that Cyan is Hiroyo. Because of her strong feeling, she can't defeat Cyan. Cyan, on the other hand, attacked Anaira and asked her if that was her ability to defeat her. Anaira answered that she can't defeat her because she has a strong feeling that she is Hiroyo Takahata, a reporter of TransHead TV who has been missing three years ago. Cyan didn't believe what Anaira said to her, so she attempted to kill her. But her attack was blocked by Anaira and told her that to end their battle. Because of her ceasefire declaration, Cyan decided to leave Anaira, and returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. In their final battle, Anaira attempted to force Cyan to remember all her memories as Hiroyo Takahata, but she failed. Until she got a chance to hug her and she forced Cyan to remember all her past memories and told her that she loves her more than a friend, but a sibling. As a result, Cyan was freed herself from evil and returned back to normal human form as Hiroyo Takahata. Other Events Personality As Cyan, she is a cold loner Chariot Fighter and likes to engage in battle, aa well as facing her greatest rival, Anaira Hayashibara, in a battle. As Hiroyo Takahata, she is a happy-go-lucky yet a kindhearted person and treats Anaira as her older sister and loves her very much as a sibling. She has an intense fear on Chariots, particularly on Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Fighters as these persons gave her an intense trauma after she was brainwashed by them and turned into Cyan. Armor Forms Unlike the Armored Fighters, the armor form of Chariot Fighter Chaser is not yet identified, or without distinction. - Chariot Fighter Chaser= Chariot Fighter Chaser Mode The Chariot Fighter Chaser (チャリオットファイターチェイサー Chariotto Faitā Cheisā) armor is Chariot Fighter Chaser's base form, which was activated thru the Chariot Unlocker using the Chaser Chariot Key. Appearances: Episodes 5, 7-8, 10-11 }} Equipment Devices *Chariot Unlocker - Belt-based transformation device *Chariot Keys - Gives access to Chariot Fighter Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which key is used Weapons *Chariot Saber - Chariot Fighter Chaser's personal weapon Behind The Scenes Portrayal Cyan is played by Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru), who previously portrayed Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire in Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. As Chariot Fighter Chaser, her in-suit stunt double is Reiko Moritaka (森高 玲子 Moritaka Reiko). Notes *Hiroyo is the first Tokushu-tai warrior who is a good person first and was brainwashed and turned into an evil person for a long time, but later turned back as a good person with the help of a main protagonist in the series. **Kazuki and Andreizar Takahata, as well as David McMahon and Gwendolyn Shinma of Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser doesn't consider as good person-turned-evil person and vice versa as they were being evil at first, then they turned to be good afterwards. ***Coincidentally, Hiroyo shares her surname to siblings Kazuki and Andreizar's surname. **Also, Jemwell Ventinilla of Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force doesn't consider as good person-turned-evil person and vice versa as he turned evil for a short time and he later turned good again. *The color of her armor form as Chariot Fighter Chaser was matched to her name as a Chariot Fighter, Cyan. Category:Fantasy Hero Legion and Tokushu-tai Villains Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies